


sinking

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison sank deeper into the bath, her stomach contracting as the warm water soothed her sore muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sinking

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Lydia - bamf.

Allison sank deeper into the bath, her stomach contracting as the warm water soothed her sore muscles.  “God, I’m getting old,” she said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the tub ledge.

“Shush.  If you’re getting old, then _I’m_ getting old, and that’s not happening,” Lydia said.  Allison cracked one eye open as Lydia peeled off her pink jeans and white tank top, both splattered in blood and black gore.  “I’m coming in.”

“The water’s great,” Allison said, welcoming Lydia into her warm, scented embrace.  “Me, not so much.  That mermaid could _bite_.” Her left arm still throbbed; the water was tinted pink with blood.

“At least Deaton said it would heal in a few days.  I chipped two acrylic nails.” Lydia settled down onto Allison’s slick body, safe in the cradle of Allison’s legs.  “Wash my hair, sweetie?”

Allison rolled her eyes and grabbed Lydia’s shampoo.  “I can’t believe you almost lost your hand to a mermaid and you’re worried about your _nails_ , you princess.”  She poured handfuls of water over Lydia’s bright hair and realized she’d be doing the same thing in five years, ten years, twenty years, when they were middle-aged women with sore backs and wrinkles, Lydia’s hair streaked through with brilliant silver.

“What are you thinking?” Lydia murmured after a few moments of silence, taking Allison’s hand and kissing her bruised knuckles.

Allison smiled and closed her eyes again.  “I can’t wait to fight alongside you for the rest of my life.”


End file.
